Ready To Be A Father Yo-Yo?
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: Madoka is pregnant.Hikaru is beating Kyoya up.Ryuga is laughing his ass out and Gingka can't help but feel jealous since the baby is Kyoya's.How in the world will the kid survive in such a mess? KyouMado,RyuKaru


**I do not own MFB as much as I wanted to!**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Metal City. The gang was all gathered up at B-Pit,witch well known to everyone was owned by the bey fixer,Madoka Amano. As shocking as it sounds,even the Dragon Emperor was there. His reason? His girlfriend is the Aquarius user,Hikaru and being Hikaru,she somehow managed to bring him along. Truth to be told he was enjoying himself,battling Kyoya. Lion-shit was a worthy opponent,he had to admit. He wasn't called the King of Beasts for nothing,after all. Benkei ran off with Gingka to eat hamburgers,Kenta and Yu were playing 'hide and seek' and Ryuto with Kakeru were acting stupid,like always.

''Hey Keru,wanna go to the park?'',everyone could tell they were gay or something ,they didn't mind,not at all. Ryuto winked at Kyoya's brother.

''Sure Ry!'',they left holding hands,not giving a damn about what the public could think. Tsubasa was sitting in the corner,with closed eyes and arms crossed to his chest. Can 't blame the guy,he was surrounded by complete idiots.

' Sigh What is it that you want Yu?'',the kid who was giving almost to anyone Nicknames,none other than Yu Tendo jumped into poor Tsuabasa.''Gimme Ice-Cream! There isn't any here! No fair! No fair!'',he kept moving his legs and hands non-stop. Tsubasa swore under his breath''why do you hate me God?''. ''Well then,what can I do? Draw it for you? Just go ask Madoka or something..'',he said annoyed. ''Madoka's at home Eagle-boy! Naaayyaa!'',Tsubasa hit his forehead,this was Yu for crying out loud. He finally gave up and went to bye ice-cream.

''Kyoya! Kyoya!'',Hikaru came panting.

''What,Hikaru? I'm busy! King Lion crushing fang!'',he shouted as Leone went to hit L-Drago. But then,his face grew serious…where's Madoka? Oh,forgot to tell you,Madoka is Kyoya's girlfriend much to Gingka's disappointment. Leone's owner was in love with her but as we all know,Kyoya's a pro at hiding his feelings. It wasn't until Nile spelled it out,they started dating. Gingka thought Madoka had a crush on him,however it turned out she was crushing on his rival.

''Hey listen to me! She has some important news to tell you! Now go!'',Hikaru was worried because they were like best friends with Madoka and she always told her first such serious things. At least,she hoped it wasn't anything serious to deal with. Madoka was acting very strange this past weeks,even her boyfriend could tell. She wasn't eating normally,she wasn't fixing beys for a while witch is her favorite activity and she hasnt' been to B-pit for 2 weeks now.

''Alright..'',Kyoya was on the doorway ''and Ryuga?

''What?'',the white-haired teen looked up.

''You lost!'',he smirked before going to his home.

''I won you freak!''same old,same old. Good thing,he hasn't destroyed the entire building yet.

''Hai babe!'',Hikaru went over to kiss him.

''Ya..so what's up with Madoka?''

''I don't know..I hope nothing bad..''

''Hey..where's Yo-Yo?'',everyone laughed at that,even Ryuga smirked a little._This kid never changes._

''Yu I-'',Tsubasa entered and wanted to say ''I brought your damn ice-cream..will you leave me alone now?''

''Oh nevermind! HERE I COME ICE-CREAM!'',he ran and started licking the ice-cream with joy. All the characters anime-fell on the floor. Does he ever eat anything else,besides that? They will never know.

''Heyyya Guys! The No.1 blader is here!'',who else claims that he's the best blader in he whole world? Yup..Masamune! He was followed by a flirty Chao Xin,a happy-like-forever Mei-Mei,an annoyed Dashan,Zeo and Toby.

''Long time no see!''

''What's up?''

''Got any beauties here?'',that's the way Chao Xin greets people. *BANG!* ''CHAO XIN! YOU FLIRTY BASTARD!'',and now he was running for his life cause his girlfriend,Mei-Mei was chasing him. ''Mei! Onegai! It's not my fault!''

''For Beyblade's sake Chao Xin..'',Dashan facepalmed.

''Are you guys dating?'',Tsubasa asked as he raised an eyebrow. Zeo and Toby blushed.

''Y-Yes.'',they answered shyly. Tsubasa smiled.

''Where's Pegasus-Wings?'',Masamune said grinning. He was talking about Gingka,duh.

''He's at McDonald's eating.''

''Yeah..where else would he be?'',Masamune shrugged.

''I heard you moron!'',everyone turned around to see Gingka standing.

''Oh? So you're back!'',Masamune smirked.''Bring it!''

''Sure thing! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!''

''We'll see about that! 3!''

'2!''

1 LET IT RIIIP!''

_Here we go again.._

Meanwhile,Kyoya has arrived at home.

''Aka! I'm home!''

''oh hi Kyoya-kun!''

''Hikaru said you have something to tell me'',they sat on the sofa. Madoka scrathed her head nervously,blushing at the same time.''So..what is it?'',he asked.

''I ,ugh I um..'',she was really having a hard time telling him._Easier said than done,_she thought.

''Madoka..look me in the eyes..'',he touched her face forcing her to see him.

''Kyoya..I'm pregnant..There I said it'',she lowered her head.

''You WHAT?

* * *

**Me: Muahaha! Kyoya's a daddy! What will happen next? FIND OUT!**


End file.
